The Eye of Shirka
by beirhluvr
Summary: OK, the show may change, it was written by muses so i don't know what really happens. It's bout many shows and a new caracter, just please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own... ::sighs:: nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Nuttin. And especially none of the characters featured in my stories. If I did, things would go a lot differently. That is all.  
  
Danny: Saiseia and Kanoe have helped me with this story, so it's probably very saddening. Don't yell at me, I gave them their so-called "inspiration" and they took it from there. I only get to type before and after they're done. So that really stinks but they are my muses so I guess they get the computer first, right? Anyway, on with the fic. ::Danny sighs and leaves the room, afraid of what her muses are going to come up with::  
  
Kanoe and Saiseia: Let's do this!  
  
{Author's and Authoress's Note: It may not fit in to a category this first chapter, it mainly prepares you for what is to come, trust us, you all will appreciate this chapter in the future. Hehehe...}  
  
The Eye of Shirka  
  
~~*~~ ~*~ ~~*~~ ~*~ ~~*~~ ~*~ ~~*~~ ~*~ ~~*~~ ~*~ ~~*~~ ~*~ ~~*~~ ~*~  
Have you ever wondered what it's like to live for hundreds of years? To have all of your friends die after a long life and you not to age a day? If you have, stop. If you haven't, don't. For I have. I have been there, I have seen my friends pass away century after century. I have seen the dawn of time, and I can return to it if I wish, but I would have to live it all over again, so I don't. My name is Shirka, I am an alien. A time traveler. The last of my race.  
My life is filled with misery. My race was destroyed when I was only a few centuries old. I may seem only fifteen or sixteen, but my age outweighs that of a mere human's contemplation. As I said before, I am a time traveler. I know more about the past and alternate realities and other dimensions than you ever will, than your race ever will. I was there to see your planet born. You all are my little 'ant farm'. And what you all watch on your TV's, you may think that it is all fake, but it is very real. It may not be in your dimension, but it is in a whole other dimension, all of which I can travel back and forth from.  
I take my time, since that is all I have, and travel between your dimension and others. It can be enjoyable, until they die. I have grown to respect the devil named Death, and the one named Destruction. I will not say they are friends, neither are they allies, but mere acquaintances. After all, they have been around for as long as I have. And don't get me wrong, I may have been around since the dawn of time, but I am not your God. For if I was, my race would have never perished into the hands of Suffering. But my eye is always watching over every dimension, yours, theirs, every one of them. And my eye always will, until the dreaded day that Time shall pass away. Then, we all shall perish into oblivion.  
You may ask what I look like. I may look like a dog one day, one of you the next. I take on different forms. I have also been reincarnated myriads of times. More than your puny brain can manipulate its self to understand. Every time one of my forms die, I reshow myself in another form. They oft do not know what they are, what their destiny is, until I decide to reveal myself unto them. But yet, that is my choice, and until then, they are but one of you, or in a completely different dimension. It's all up to me, up to what I feel like. I can have as many forms as I wish to have. Any where from one to several million. It matters only to me and what I feel like. I oft prefer what would be called an 'Anime Dimension'. That is a dimension in which what you all call 'anime' is real. Such as your 'Yu Yu Hakusho', or your 'Trigun', or 'Cowboy Bebop'. Any of it, I prefer to dwell in one of those dimensions and others than dwell with you puny brained, miniscule, worthless, little humans.  
This is me, and I am Shirka. Get to know me, and stick around for a while. You may learn to love the benefits of Time/dimensional travel. And after all, what else am I supposed to do in my spare time besides pity you idiots? I may have forgotten one of my many talents, I can share my power, my talents, with one of you as long as you live. It may even increase your miniscule life span. This is me, The great Shirka-sama.  
  
~~*~~ ~*~ ~~*~~ ~*~ ~~*~~ ~*~ ~~*~~ ~*~ ~~*~~ ~*~ ~~*~~ ~*~ ~~*~~ ~*~ Danny: Ok, they let me back in the room long enough to type this up on another thingy so I can't even see the story until it gets put on the net. Oh well, please R&R!  
  
Kanoe: If you want to be put in the fic, you can give your information in a review. Such as, your looks, your personality, your name, etc. Saiseia: And if you know a dimension Shirka should travel into, please tell us in a review! Kanoe and Saiseia: R&R!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Danny: Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters in this story. And here I go, getting kicked out again.  
  
Kanoe and Saiseia: Ready for the next chapter? If not, leave, if so, read on. And we have gotten very few reviews, so we will write what we want with no input until we get reviews.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Here I am again. Watching you pitiful creatures. How I long to be with someone, like before. But I will not bend my ways any longer. I am, once again, a loner. Watching my beautiful and saddening life pass away. Watching Time run out of its own miserable life. I still long to share my powers. Even if my gifts are shared with a pitiful creature such as a human. Or anything else, I wish, for once, that my powers will not be wasted on a pitiful creature. But you are the best creatures to share my powers with.  
Perhaps, if I was to love once again, then my powers would flourish in another's life. But, yet, I refuse. I do not wish for my powers to be wasted, but you humans have proven to me before, that my powers may be best invested in one of your lives. I still cannot grasp my loved ones from the clutches of Death. And Love does nothing but run away from yours truly any more.  
Have any of you even experienced how the colors of Life change? How the formation of a dimension comes to be? Of course not, the only way you could, is if I shared my powers. But I hesitate to show myself, to share my talents. I do have some of my power invested in one of you mongrels as we speak. But I wait for the time, the time to reveal myself to one of you. Especially to the one my powers are in. For what would happen if you were to go against my wishes? The amount of power that I have put in you would be enough to destroy all the universes if you were to wish to do so. Alas, my life turns even more difficult.  
I must seek one who will and would understand me. I was there for his birth over 300 years ago. I must seek him out once again or his council. I must seek out Youko Kurama. He helped me with my troubles before, perhaps he can do it again.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Kanoe: Yeah, next chapter she gets to meet and chat with the great spirit fox himself. Oh well, R&R! Saiseia: Hope you enjoyed it! Please come back next time to read about their discussion. And the offer to put one of you in the story is still open, please refer to the first chapter for instructions! Danny: Why such a short chappie?! And don't worry, I'm just seeing how long it is. Kanoe and Saiseia: Good! Now get out!!! [Kanoe and Saiseia shove Danny out of the room again] 


End file.
